Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. Air is compressed in the compressor and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors, in turn, rotate the compressor and fan rotors.
Various accessories and associated systems are included on a gas turbine engine. Thus, there are typically a number of fluids which need to be cooled. As an example, oil for a pump or other associated system must be cooled in a heat exchanger.